


[Podfic] Too Close

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: One-Time Thing [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren shows up unannounced at Chris' place demanding that they head for the bathroom. But fooling around in the bathroom isn't the only thing Darren has in mind.</p><p>Fourth in the <i>One-Time Thing</i> series.<br/>You can find the earlier podfics here: <a href="http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/6523.html">Want</a>, <a href="http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/6699.html">You're A Dick Darren</a> and <a href="http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/7098.html">Your Everything</a>. </p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Too Close

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Close](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14374) by flyblckbirdfly. 



> I'm so pleased that [**flyblckbirdfly**](http://flyblckbirdfly.livejournal.com/) was willing to let me play with her version of CrissColfer. If you enjoy the story, go give her some love!

[Too Close](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/8723.html)  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 4,513  
Spoilers: Oh god no. No no no. This is just for fun. ;)  
Warnings: RPF. Blowjobs. Fingering. Anal sex.  


Length: 00:38:49  
Download: [MP3|35.54MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?9v3hhpxbj7js08q)  
Crossposted:[gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/)


End file.
